Takut gelap side story
by Nadyaleia10
Summary: Ini cerita OVA dari takut gelap, disarankan kalian membaca cerita 'takut gelap' dulu ya
1. Waktu

Ova 1 (cerita spesial 1)

Mungkin di dalam cerita ini bakal ada sedikit bumbu2 info and tempat pelampiasanku, hehehe, jadi mohon maaf kalau typo or salah ya

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Happy reading~~

Langit hari ini terlihat sangat gelap disertai hujan deras, Fang masih menunggu disekolah sambil terus melihat langit yang tidak terlihat ceria. Ia memakai headsetnya dan berusaha untuk mengusir hawa dingin dan kesepian.

'Sepi...kenapa aku teringat hal itu ya?'

 **10 tahun yang lalu...**

 _Kaizo melihat ibunya terbaring lemah dikasur rumahnya. Fang yang masih terlalu kecil hanya melihat karena ia berusaha mengerti dengan situasi ibunya._

 _"Ibu, tubuh ibu masih kuat kan?" Kaizo menggenggam tangan ibunya yang terlihat sudah rapuh dan tidak bertenaga._

 _"Ibu sehat, selama melihat kalian disini, perasaan ibu menjadi aman dan tentram, karena itu tetaplah tersenyum, karena itu obat paling ampuh untuk ibu" Fang mendekati ibunya dan menggenggam sebelah tangan ibunya._

 _"Ibu, kalau ibu sudah sehat nanti, kita kembali ke medan perang ya!" Fang tersenyum lebar sambil berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Kaizo yang mendengar kalimat Fang langsung tersenyum._

 _"Iya, pasti ibu akan sehat kan? Ya kan?" Kaizo berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya._

 _"Iya, pasti" ibu Fang hanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Kaizo dan Fang akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ibunya.Mendadak Kaizo membaca lebih dari 100 buku tentang kesehatan. Fang hanya melihat abangnya yang sangat serius saat mempelajari buku-buku itu._

 _"Bang, buku sebanyak ini untuk apa?" Fang duduk disebelah abangnya.Untuk menemukan obat untuk ibu"_

 _"Memang sebenarnya ibu kena penyakit apa ya? Ibu demam ya?"_

 _"...bukan Pang, ibu kena penyakit mematikan karena itu abang sedang mencari obatnya agar ibu sehat"_

 _"Abang, kalau abang sudah menemukan obatnya, beritahu aku ya, aku akan menemukannya, pasti, supaya mama tetap sehat kembali" Kaizo sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis melihat sikap adiknya yang selalu menyemangatinya.Hingga tiga bulan berlalu, Kaizo akhirnya menukan obatnya._

 _"Aku menemukannya, tapi..." Kaizo sepertinya kesusahan untuk menemukan solusi._

 _"Kenapa bang? "_

 _"Jarak dari kapal kita sangat jauh, jaraknya 40 miliar cahaya, butuh waktu 4 bulan untuk sampai kesana, kalau aku kembali lagi, butuh waktu 8 bulan"_

 _"Eh, selama itu?"_

 _"...Pang, kau tetaplah disini, aku harus pergi, kau jagalah ibu bersama lahap" Kaizo menyiapkan keperluannya dan memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas._

 _"Tapi...aku juga ingin membantu abang" Kaizo mencium kening Fang sambil mengusuk surai lembut Fang._

 _"Kau tuggulah disini, disana terlalu berbahaya, tidak apa kan?" Akhirnya Fang mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu abang disini"_

 _ **...**_

 _8 bulan berlalu, Fang sudah berusia 6 tahun. Akhirnya Kaizo kembali._

 _"Pang, aku pulang" Kaizo sudah membawa obat itu. Fang langsung memeluk abangnya._

 _"Abang, ibu, ibu..."_

 _"Eh...?"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Kaizo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan obat ibunya karena ia sangat shock dengan keadaan ibunya yang sudah susah bernapas._

 _"Ibu, IBU!! IBU KENAPA? JAWAB AKU!!" Kaizo mengakat kepala ibunya yang sudah lemas dan dingin._

 _"Ka, Kaizo..."Fang masuk kedalam kamar ibunya, ia ikut mendekati ibunya itu._

 _"Abang, ibu kenapa?" Kaizo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Fang mendekati tangan ibunya._

 _"Pa, Pang..." ibu Fang hanya tersenyum lega dan mendekati kepala Kaizo dan Fang kearah wajahnya._

 _"Maaf ya...semua usaha kalian sia-sia...maafkan aku ya...aku tidak bisa melihat kalian berkembang lagi, mungkin ini batasku, maafkan aku Kaizo, Pang" air mata dari iris violet ibu Fang terus mengalir sambil mencium surai gelap mereka berdua._

 _"Ibu...ibu tidak bisa sembuh dari penyakit? Tapi abang dan aku sudah menemukan obatnya, siapa tau kalau ibu memakannya, ibu akan sehat kembali" ibu Fang hanya tertawa kecil sambil terus mengalirkan air matanya._

 _"Maaf ya Pang, mama tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, boleh mama ambil waktu sebentar untuk berbicara dengan abangmu?" Fang sangat paham dengan situasi dan akhirnya ia pergi dari ruangan ibunya._

 _"Ibu, kenapa ibu tidak ingin disembuhkan?" Kaizo tidak ingin meneriman keputusan ibunya._

 _"Racun didalam tubuhku sudah mengenai otakku, obat sebanyak apapun tidak akan berpengaruh"_

 _"...begitu... kah"_

 _"Kaizo...tolong jaga Pang, Pang masih terlalu kecil untukku tinggal, padahal aku masih ingin melihat dirinya tumbuh, aku juga masih ingin melihat Kaizo tumbuh menjadi prajurit terkuat, maaf" Kaizo tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Air matanya langsung terjatuh._

 _"Tenang saja ibu, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membuat Pang menangis, ini janjiku"_

 _"Kalau begitu...syukurlah, terima kasih Kai.. zo.. Pang--" kedua iris violet ibunya tertutup dan tangannya terjatuh tak bertenaga._

 _"Eh? Ibu? Ibu? Ibu sadarlah!! IBU!! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...kumohon..." Kaizo menahan teriakkannya sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya yang tidak bernyawa itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaizo akhirnya menaruh kepala ibunya kembali ke atas bantal dan Kaizo keluar dari ruangannya._

 _"Abang, bagaimana? Ibu?" Kaizo tidak dapat berbicara dan ia hanya terduduk lemas dilantai sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Fang._

 _"Maaf Pang, ibu sudah..." Fang amat shock, di umurnya yang baru berusia 6 tahun, ia sudah kehilangan ibunya. Air mata mereka berdua secara bersamaan jatuh. Ditengah tangisan mereka, sebuah surat tebal mendatangi mereka._

 _"Maaf komandan Kaizo, ini...surat pemberitahuan" Kaizo membuka surat itu dan setelah membacanya dengan seksama, ia amat terkejut._

 _"O, oi, ini bercanda kan? A, ayah..." Kaizo meremas kuat kertas surat itu hingga remuk. Prajurit yang memberikan surat itu hanya memberikan tatapan sedih._

 _"Beliau telah mati dimedan perang" Kaizo mendapat kejutan untuk kedua kalinya. Kaizo langsung terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia meremas kuat kertas itu. Prajurit itu menunduk kehadapan Kaizo dan pergi untuk memberikan waktu kepada Kaizo._

 _"Abang...ayah...meninggal?"_

 _"...maaf, berikan aku waktu sebentar saja untuk sendirian"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Seluruh ruangan Kaizo sudah berantakan karena ia membanting semua barangnya hingga hancur. Kaizo terus memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, air matanya sudah tertampung banyak, tekanan jantungnya sangat cepat dan ia hampir hilang kesadaran karena kejadian hari ini. Sementara itu Fang terus berada diruang ibunya sambil menyentuh kepala ibunya._

 _"Ibu...ayah sudah meninggal, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain abang" Fang terus menangis dengan matanya yang sudah kabur karena jantungnya yang berdenyut lemah. Fang keluar dari ruangan dan pergi ke ruangan Kaizo.Fang mengetuk pintu ruangan Kaizo. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari ruangan itu. Saat Fang masuk, ia melihat ruangan amat gelap dan tidak ada satupun cahaya._

 _"Abang?"_

 _Fang mendekati abangnya yang terduduk diatas kursi ruangannya._

 _"Apa?" Bawa mata Kaizo sudah bengkak dan bola matanya sudah merah dengan wajah putih pucat._

 _"Abang...sekarang bagaimana?" Kaizo menghelahkan napasnya dan berdiri._

 _"Cepat panggil prajurit, kita harus mempersiapkan pemakaman ayah dan ibu besok"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Kaizo melihat ibunya yang terkubur, Kaizo hanya melihat pemakaman dengan mata sayu dan terus menggenggam tangan Fang. Setelah pemakaman selesai, Kaizo dan Fang pergi ke daerah yang sangat jauh dari planet tempat tinggal mereka._

 _"Abang...kita kemana?"_

 _" kabur"_

 _"Kabur? Kemana?"_

 _"Ke bumi, disana tempat yang paling aman untuk mendinginkan kepala" setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Kaizo dan Fang sampai di bumi._

 _Berhari-hari dibumi, Kaizo hanya diam duduk tanpa makan, ia hanya tidur dan mandi, tanpa asupan. Fang khawatir dengan kesehatan Kaizo yang akan menurun._

 _"Abang, kau sakit? Tidak ingin makan?" Kaizo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Fang akhirnya kembali kedalam kapal dan duduk diam diruangannya sambil mematikan lampu._

 _'Abang...dia terlihat sangat pucat, kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang tuaku? Aku kesepian...'_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Hingga di hari keempat, akhirnya keadaan Kaizo membaik._

 _"Pang, ayo berangkat"_

 _"Eh? Abang sudah baikkan?Kenapa?"_

 _"Seharusnya aku harus menerima kepergian mereka, tapi aku malah egois dan mengajakmu kesini, maaf, ini tidak akam terjadi lagi"_

 _"...aku paham, semuanya butuh waktu kan? Ayo kembali bertugas"_

 _"Iya... 'semuanya butuh waktu ya...' Pang, Pang--"_

"Fang, Fang, oi Fang!" Boboiboy duduk disebelah Fang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Fang. Fang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya itu. Boboiboy menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Fang.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bengong trus dari tadi" wajah Fang langsung memerah.

"*blush* aku tidak melamun kok!! Siapa bilang?" Boboiboy tertawa kecil dihadapan Fang dan kembali duduk disebelah lelaki bersurai gelap itu.

"Kau kenapa masih disini, kau tidak pulang?" Fang memulai pertanyaan.

"Aku kan sedang menunggu hujan sepertimu"

"Dasar bodo, suruh siapa ninggalin payung?"

"Siapa bilang?? Kau tidak ingat payungku terbawa badai saat pergi kerumahmu? lagian kau sebenarnya yang ketinggalan kan?"

"*blush* eh? Be, berisik, aku sengaja meninggalkannya karena tasku terlalu berat"

" **Bohong** ya?" Boboiboy menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum bejat kehadapan Fang. Fang langsung menarik pipi Boboiboy dengan kuat.

"Apa katamu?"

"Auh hakit!! Hia, hia, maah (aduh sakit!! Iya, iya, maaf)" Fang akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dan kembali menatap langit yang tidak kunjung terang.

"Hujan...masih lama ya?" Fang menahan bosan langit.

"Tunggu saja sebentar, pasti bakal reda, semuanya butuh waktu kan?"

"Eh...?"

"Menunggu hujan reda itu butuh waktu, meredakan emosi butuh waktu, mengerjakan perkerjaan butuh waktu, semua masalah pasti akan tuntas dan tinggal membutuhkan waktu, ya kan?"

"...butuh...waktu ya...?" Boboiboy melihat langit yang berhenti menuruntukan rintihan hujan dan berlangsung berdiri dihadapan Fang.

"Hujannya..." Fang melihat langit yang kembali cerah.

"Sudah kuktakan kan? Semuanya butuh waktu, karena itu bersabarlah, pasti sesuatu yang kita inginkan akan terkabul, hanya menunggu waktunya saja"

" 'menunggu waktu' kau benar kali ini" Fang mengakat tasnya dan berdiri dari kursi depan sekolah itu.

"Ayo!" Boboiboy berjalan mendahuluin Fang. Fang mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pelan sambil melihat punggung Boboiboy.

"*berguman* berarti aku hanya menunggu waktu untuk mendapatkanmu?" Boboiboy kembali mendekati Fang.

"Fang kenapa?"

"*blush*akh! Tidak ada, selain itu, kau bilang semua hal itu butuh waktu, kalau begitu kenapa traumamu belum bisa hilang?"

"*blush*eh??...semua hal memangbutuh waktu, tapi juga disertai kerja keras"

"Kalau begitu kita harus berkerja keras agar hujan berhenti turun?"

"BUKAN BEGITU!! Kan ada hal yang harus diusahakan ada juga yang tidak" Fang tertawa kecil.

"...berarti aku juga harus berjuang untuk mendapatmu ya?"

"Hal itu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, ayo pulang"

"Oi, OI! TUNGGU!!!"

Tbc

Kok sedih ya dengar cerita Fang T_T??

Intinya sayangilah orang tua kalian selagi ada waktu, karena semua butuh waktu, wkwkwkwk, kok gua sok bijak gini ya??

Gomen gomen, sampai ketemu di OVA kedua and jangan lupa cek 'takut gelap' ya!! Bye~~


	2. Pertama kali

Hide story ke dua gaes, syukur masih sempat posting cerita lagi. Jadi di cerita ini, Boboiboy baru masuk SMP kelas 1 pas satu hari sebelum liburan.

 **Warning: you now lah**

 **Dont like** **, dont read**

Musim panas, terang, terik, keringat, tugas sekolah. Boboiboy sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar.

"panas..." Boboiboy mengipas-ipas kepalanya dengan topi jingganya. Tiba-tiba Gopal memanggil Boboiboy dari halamannya.

"BOBOIBOY!!" Gopal memanggil.

"Hm? Apa?" Boboiboy mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela.

"Besok kan libur, yok kita main game" mendengar ajakan Gopal, Boboiboy langsung bersemangat untuk turun ke bawah dan menemui Gopal.

"Yok Gopal kita main, hari ini kita main apa?" Boboiboy berjalan dengan Gopal je tempat tujuan.

"Papa Zola lah, kan ada edisi terbarunya" Boboiboy terlalu bersemangat hingga ia menabrak lelaki berkacamata yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

"Benarka--aduh!" Reaksi Boboiboy menabrak lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, maaf ya, tidak sengaja" lelaki itu hanya diam dan meneruskan jalannya. Boboiboy bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Dia siapa ya? Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya" guman Boboiboy heran, tapi ai tetap melanjutkan perjalannya dengan Gopal.

Hingga waktu sore, Boboiboy akhirnya pulang dari rumah Gopal dan beranjak ke toko Tok Aba. Ditengah jalan, ia melihat kembali lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut gelap keunguan itu sedang duduk dikursi jalan sambil mengecek handphonenya.

"Ah, kau yang tadi" Boboiboy mendekati lelaki itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, maaf ya" Boboiboy dengan wajah imutnya memberikan senyuman kepada lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak memberikan sedikit ekspresi pun kepada Boboiboy bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Ha, halo? _'Dia tuli atau bisu?'_ " Boboiboy menyentuh pundak lelaki itu. Akhirnya dia melihat Boboiboy walau satu kata tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ka-mu bi-su ya?" Boboiboy berusaha memakai bahasa isyarat walau hanya ngasal-ngasal.

"Mana mungkin! Apaan sih dari tadi berisik? Dasar anak **SD** " Lelaki itu malah marah dan nenduga Boboiboy anak sekolah dasar karena tinggi badannya, hal itu membuat mood Boboiboy memburuk.

" _'what? Sependek itukah diriku?'_ *blush* Aku kan hanya menyapa, apa salahnya, lagian...APA MAKSUDMU ANAK SD? AKU SMP!!" Lelaki itu terkejut, tapi dia hanya memberikan tatapan biasa kearah Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung berdiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah lelaki yang terlihat oriental itu. Sementara itu, lelaki dingin itu hanya diam dan tidak peduli dengan kalimat Boboiboy.

(kenyataan paling perih bagi Boboiboy karena dibilang anak sd)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

1 bulan berlalu, akhirnya sekolah mulai beraktivitas lagi. Boboiboy duduk dikursi kelasnya sambil menatap bosan seisi kelasnya. Mendadak Gopal mendekati Boboiboy sambil menghentak kuat meja Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, katanya hari ini ada anak pindahan, dia terlihat populer banget"

"Pindahan?" Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi dan guru masuk kedalam kelas 7-2. Disaat itu cikgu tidak jalan sendirian melainkan dengan murid baru itu. Beberapa wanita berteriak histeris karena anak baru itu, sementara itu Boboiboy kurang memperhatikan anak baru itu karena ia sedang mengambil buku pelajarannya.

"Anak-anak, hari kita kedatangan murid baru, perkenalkanlah dirimu" guru memberikan kesempatan kepada murid baru itu.

"Namaku Fang, salam kenal" suara yang terdengar familiat ditelinga Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung menghadap ke depan dan melihat lelaki yang pernah ia temui waktu itu.

"Ka, kau..." Boboiboy bersuara kecil. Guru menyuruh Fang untuk duduk disebelah Boboiboy. Saat Fang berjalan mendekati meja, ia terkejut karena melihat Boboiboy.

"Hah! Kau, yang waktu itu..." Fang perlahan duduk dikursinya sambil menghadap Boboiboy. Boboiboy berusaha untuk tetap berteman dengan Fang.

"Aku Boboiboy, salam kenal!" Boboiboy tersenyum kearah Fang, namun Fang hanya memasang wajah datar dan menompang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu denganku" mendengar kalimat itu, Boboiboy memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa, aku akan tetap berteman denganmu, salam kenal"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Bel istirahat berlangsung, Boboiboy memanggil Fang sambil menyentuh kedua pundaknya dari belakang sehingga mengagetkannya.

"Fang! Ayo ke kantin"

"*blush* a, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan ganggu aku, topi jingga" Fang berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Boboiboy hanya kecewa mendengarnya, akhirnya Boboiboy pergi ke kantin dengan Gopal.

Semenjak Fang ada, Boboiboy selalu berusaha mengajak Fang bermain bersama atau belajar dengannya, tapi Fang selalu menolak dengan mentah-mentah. Setiap Boboiboy ingin mendekat, sesekali Fang menjauh dan Fang seringkali menjahilinya seperti menyuruh Boboiboy untuk meneraktirnya, sengaja melemparkan bola basket ke kepala Boboiboy dan mengambil topi Boboiboy lalu melemparnya ke jendela kelas yang berada dilantai dua.

"Cih, apaan sih Fang itu? Kenapa dia tidak ingin berteman dengan kita? Terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan, belum lagi didia selalu menjahiliku"

"Dia memang orang yang seperti itu, dia tidak pernah punya teman dan orang tuanya sudah meninggal disaat dia kecil" Gopal menjelaskannya.

"HAH? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Karena aku membantu cikgu mengurus identitas siswa kemarin" Boboiboy merasa prihatin setelah mendengar kenyataan menyedihkan itu.

 _'Pantesan dia tidak bisa bergaul...Fang...'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Keesokan harinya, sebuah tugas kelompok diberikan guru bahasa, Boboiboy dan Fang satu kelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Hari ini kita kerja kelompok di sekolah saja ya" Boboiboy memberikan buku tugasnya kepada Fang.

"..." Fang hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya, Boboiboy hanya memaklumi sikap Fang yang selalu saja dingin.

"Ya" Boboiboy kaget mendengar jawaban dari Fang. Dengan wajah senang, Boboiboy memegang kuat tangan Fang sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Terima kasih!"

"*blush* a, apaan sih? Jangan berusaha akrab denganku, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya"

"Aku tau, tapi aku senang jika mendengar jawabanmu tadi"

" _'padahal aku cuman bilang ya aja udah senang?'_...kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku? Padahal aku sudah menjahili, berusaha untuk menjauh, kenapa?" Boboiboy masih mempertahankan senyumannya dan duduk disebelah Fang.

"Karena aku tau...sendirian itu menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan? Tidak kok, aku selalu sendirian di perpustakaan, disaat itulah merasa tenang"

"Dan kesepian kan?"

"...soal itu...tentu saja...pasti sepi" Fang menidurkan kepalanya diatas buku sambil melihat Boboiboy. Mendadak Boboiboy juga menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja Fang.

"*blush* na, kenapa kau ikut tertidur? Dasar topi jingga sialan!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, lagian kau kesepian kan? Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini...ikutlah denganku kalau istirahat, jangan menjauh dari kami, ok?" Fang langsung mendirikan kepalanya dan membuka bukunya.

"*blush* iya ya, aku bakal main denganmu mulai besok" Fang berusaha untuk terlihat stabil walau jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Hingga matahari yang mulai terbenam, Boboiboy dan Fang akhirnya keluar dari sekolahnya.

"Aku bakal belok ke kiri, kalau ada perlu sesuatu, telpon saja aku, dah Boboiboy" Boboiboy melambai-lambai dari jauh dan pergi menjauh. Disaat jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh, Fang mendadak memanggil Boboiboy.

"BOBOIBOY!!" Untuk pertama kalinya Fang memanggil Boboiboy dengan nama aslinya. Boboiboy sangat terkejut dan membalikkan badannya kearah Fang. Ia melihat Fang yang melambaikan tangannya, Boboiboy tidak menyangkah jika Fang yang amat dingin, cuek, dan acuh akan melakukan hal itu kepada Boboiboy.

"Dah" Fang pergi sambil memasukkan tangan didalam saku celananya.

"*blush* Fang... _'untuk pertama kalinya dia seperti itu, kenapa dengan jantungku?'_ "

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat, Boboiboy dan Gopal dikejutkan oleh Fang yang memanggil mereka.

"Boboiboy, Gopal?"

"Eh? Fang, mau ikut ya?" Boboiboy langsung menarik tangan Fang.

"*blush* bu, bukan berarti aku mau ke kantin dengan kalian, jangan salah paham dulu" Fang membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah. Gopal langsung merangkul Fang dengan gembira.

"Ya terserah lah, yok kita ke kantin Fang!" Gopal memberikan tawarannya.

"*blush*Eh?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Eh...?" Fang merasa sangat bingung dan tidak tau harus bilang apa kepada mereka berdua.

"Ini untuk Fang, habis ini kita kerja kelompok lagi kan?" Boboiboy memberikan rotinya kepada Fang.

"Fang, kalau hari libur nanti kita main game ya" Gopal memberikan tawarannya lagi.

"Jangan, Fang kan harus kerja kelompok denganku" Boboiboy memberikan ekspresi cemberutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gopal dan Boboiboy saling memasang ekspresi kesalnya. Fang tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Hahahaha, hah...dasar kalian berdua, berantem demi memperbutkanku, itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulihat" Boboiboy dan Gopal amat termangap ketika mendengar Fang tertawa.

"Kau...tertawa...?" Gopal dan Boboiboy serentak bertanya. Fang langsung tersadar dan berusaha menjaga imegnya lagi.

"*blush* *cough...cough* aku tertawa bukan berarti aku senang, jangan salah paham dulu"

"Kau lumayan tsundere ya?" Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"*blush* si, siapa yang tsundere? Aku tidak pernah tsundere!!"

Semenjak itu Fang menyukai Boboiboy hingga sekarang.

 **Tbc**

Tetap cek 'takut gelap' story ya.


	3. Satu hari yang gila

Di chapter ini dibuat khusus untuk para reader tim Kaizo x Boboiboy. Cerita ini pas Boboiboy kelas 3 SMP.

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read

Diluar angkasa, waktu bumi tidak berlaku, Kaizo selalu hidup ditengah waktu yang tidak menentu, dia tidak bisa mempunyai waktu siang dan malam, karena itu terkadang ia bangun saat jam 11 malam atau tertidur saat jam 01 siang, terkadang ia juga tidur dalam waktu 5 jam, terkadang ia juga tertidur selama 2 hari, sungguh jadwal yang tidak menentu. Hari ini Kaizo merasa sangat mengantuk, saat ia mengecek jam dibumi, jam bertuliskan 13.25, Kaizo menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket kesayangannya sambil tertidur diatas mejanya.

 _'Masih ada perjalanan yang harus aku selesaikan, hah...kenapa banyak orang jahat di dunia ini?'_ Handphonenya berdering, ia melihat sebuah mail dari temannya.

For: Kaizo

 _Kaizo, kau sedang capek tidak? Kalau kau letih, istirahatlah ke bumi, biar aku yang mengurusnya._

Melihat kabar itu, Kaizo akhirnya memutarkan kapal angkasanya ke bumi dan pergi sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh lahap. Hingga sampai dibumi, ia mendaratkan kapalnya di pengujung kota, matanya sudah berkantung dan ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah tertidur.

Waktu yang sudah pagi, Kaizo akhirnya terbangun, rambutnya berantakan dan bola matanya sedikit memerah. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya dan turun dari kapal angkasanya. Ia menggunakan baju kasual dengan kemeja yang tertutup jaket. Ia melihat handphonenya dan ingin menghubungi Fang. Ditengah jalan, ia menemukan Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan entah kemana.

"Eh? Bang Kaizo? Kok abang disini?" Boboiboy mendekati Kaizo yang sedang mengetik handphonenya.

"Boboiboy? Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Tidak, hari ini kan hari minggu, abang baru sampai tadi ya?"

"Ya sekitar malam tadi, aku mau menemui Pang hari ini" mendadak tangan Kaizo ditahan oleh Boboiboy.

"Jangan, hari ini Fang banyak tugas, tadi aku ke rumahnya tapi ia sedang sibuk, gimana kalau abang hari ini ikut denganku saja?" Kaizo menghelah napasnya dan akhirnya ia mengikuti Boboiboy. Boboiboy berjalan mendahuluinya membuat Kaizo sedikit tertinggal.

 _'Anak ini imut juga, periang, terlihat baik, sepertinya dia bakal baik dengan powersperanya'_ mendadak Boboiboy menjijit sambil melihat wajah Kaizo.

"Ke, kenapa Boboiboy?"

"Hm...abang sepertinya belum sarapan, mau ikut sarapan denganku? Aku yakin abang suka tempat ini"

"Hah?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Hah? Ini masakanmu?" Kaizo duduk dikursi makan dirumah Boboiboy.

"Iya, aku buat pancake kesukaanku" Kaizo menatap datar wajah Boboiboy yang riang. Kaizo mengambil sendoknya dan segera memakan pancake itu.

 _'dasar, dia terlalu meremehkan diriku, aku ini lelaki terkuat sejagad raya, mentang-mentang dia hampir menang melawanku, bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya mengala--'_ ia berhenti berguman karena rasa masakan Boboiboy yang sangat enak.

"Enak..." Boboiboy langsung memberikan tatapan berbinar-binar kearah Kaizo.

"BENARKAH??"

"Eh...i...ya?"

"Syukurlah kalau abang menyukainya, sebenarnya kemarin aku belajar memasaknya bersama tok Aba, ternyata begini rasanya ketika dipuji, aku senang sekali, terima kasih!!" melihat wajah Boboiboy yang tersenyum lebar, membuat sebuat rasa detakan yang kuat dihati Kaizo dan membuat wajah Kaizo sedikit memerah.

"*blush* sa, sama-sama..."

"Ok, setelah ini aku akan mengajak abang nonton, trus main timezone, pokoknya seharian abang main denganku ya!"

"Hah? Seharian, mana mungkin--"

"Moodku sedang bagus, jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan" Kaizo dibuat kalah oleh Boboiboy, akhirnya Kaizo memakluminya dan menyetujuinya.

"-_-Hah...baiklah"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Kenapa heroinya harus terluka?" Boboiboy mengusap air matanya di tengah tontonan bioskop yang terlihat membosankan oleh Kaizo. Kaizo hanya menatap datar layar bioskop sambil menompang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menangis, rasanya film ini terlihat biasa saja" rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Kaizo. Ditengah rasa kantuknya, Boboiboy malah tertidur duluan dan tertidur tepat dipundak kiri Kaizo.

"*blush* wo, woi? _'Padahal dia tadi nonton, tapi sekarang dia tidur, dasar, tapi aku juga mengantuk'_ " Kaizo tanpa sadar juga tertidur kepala Boboiboy hingga film selesai dan semua orang keluar dari dalam bioskop. Mendadak seorang sekurity membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Woi kalian berdua, film sudah selesai, bangun!" Kaizo dan Boboiboy serentak menggaruk mata mereka.

"Apaan sih?" Boboiboy berbicara dengan nada lesu karena masih sepenuhnya sadar. Mendadak sebuah ide gila menyakut dikepala Kaizo. Akhirnya mereka berdua berdiri dari kursinya dan serentak menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf" Kaizo dan Boboiboy serentak meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya, hal itu membuat pak security berkepala besar.

"Hah, seharusnya kalian memang melakukan itu, hahaha" pak security itu tertawa sombong. Saat mereka berdua selesai meminta maaf, Kaizo mengangkat kepalanya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengeluarkan satu jari telunjuknya.

"KAMI CUMAN BERCANDA, BI@*%"

"Ha, ha...?" Mulut Boboiboy menyemburkan air karena melihat kelakuan Kaizo. Dengan cepat Kaizo menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk lari.

Pak security itu langsung marah, mereka langsung kabur keluar dari bioskop dan melarikan diri agar tidak ditangkap.

"AWAAS KALIAN ANAK-ANAK!!!" pak security mengeluarkan tongkat saktinya.

"LARI BOBOIBOY, HAHAHA!!" Kaizo dan Boboiboy berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa arah yang jelas hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari makluk level expert itu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"A, akhirnya kita berhasil berlari, hah, hah...KENAPA ABANG SAMPAI NGOMONG GITU KE PAK SECURITY? Serem banget tadi!!"

"hahaha, kau sama saja seperti Pang ya, langsung marah dan ketakutan"

"Manusia normal bahkan alien cogan pun kalau dikejar pak security bakal takut"

"Tapi seru kan?"

"...pft--hahahaha, abang memang ceroboh" Boboiboy tertawa lepas karena ulah Kaizo yang amat gila.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Hingga waktu siang, Boboiboy sudah menghabiskan 10 tiket hanya karena mesin boneka yang amat menyebalkan. Kaizo hanya duduk sambil menatap bosan kearah Boboiboy.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?" Boboiboy menatap kesal mesin boneka itu, ingin sekali Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy tanah dan menghancurkan mesin itu. Kesabaran Kaizo sudah habis, akhirnya ia berdiri dan mendekati Boboiboy.

" _'dasar, boneka sekecil itu masa harus perjuangin?'_ Kau masih punya satu tiket lagi kan? Sini biar aku ambil"

"Eh? Abang bisa?"

Kaizo menempelkan jari telunjukkan di bibir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku kan punya kuasa gravitasi, jadi aku bakal berpura-pura pakai mesin ini, jadi diam-diam saja ya" hanya dalam cobaan pertama, Kaizo langsung berhasil dengan cara curang.

"Kereen!! Walau aku tau abang pakai cara curang, tapi tetap keren" Kaizo terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan ide gila lagi.

"Boboiboy, sepertinya satu boneka saja kurang cukup, kebetulan aku bawa pedang tenagaku, jadi..."

"Eh?" Kaizo dengan mudah menebas mesin boneka itu dan semua bonek didalam mesin berteteran.

"Ah...O_O bang...Kaizo...?"

"Ambilah sesuka hatimu" Kaizo melakukan hal itu dengan santai dan wajah tanpa dosa, anak-anak lain yang melihatnya langsung termangap dengan wajah terbelak, begitu juga dengan Boboiboy.

"...bang...kita harus..."

keringat dingin membasahi Boboiboy, dengan cepat Kaizo mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy seperti ratu dan kabur, sementara itu mereka sudah dikejar oleh 4 orang satpam disana.

"KABUURR!!!" Sepertinya urat Kaizo sudah lepas, ia melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dengan dampaknya. Sementara itu Boboiboy hanya memarahi Kaizo sambil memukulkan bonekanya ke wajah lelaki perusuh itu.

"GARA-GARA ABANG JADI GINII!!! SEBENARNYA MAMA ABANG NGIDAM APA SIH PAS ABANG MASIH DIKANDUNGAN??"

"NGIDAM PAPA BARU!!"

"GILAK APA? DUH, AKU GAK BISA KE MALL INI LAGI!!!"

"TAPI SERU KAN??"

"SAMA SEKALI GAK SERU, DASAR SINTING!!" Boboiboy memukulkan bonekanya ke wajah Kaizo.

"Aduh sakit!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Untunglah kita berhasil kabur, satu hari yang gila" Boboiboy berusaha untuk tenang. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Sepertinya sudah mau malam" Kaizo mengikatkan jaketnya kepinggannya.

"Aku harus kembali kerumahku, untuk hari ini terima kasih bang, satu hari yang berkesan bagiku, baru pertama kali aku merasa segila ini" senyuman Boboiboy kembali membuat jantung Kaizo berdegup kencang. Mendadak Kaizo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi kiri Boboiboy.

"Kau orang yang menarik ya, lain kali ajak aku jalan lagi ya, dah" Kaizo memutar tubuhnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang mendapatkan ciuman, langsung tidak berkutip, wajahnya amat merah sambil menyentuh bekas ciuman tadi.

"*blush* i, iya...da.. h"

Kaizo pergi ke rumah Fang. Saat ia melihat pintu yang terbuka, ia melihat hantu berwajah kotor dengan tinta dan mata merah kekuningan.

"Oh, hai bang, sejak kapan kau datang kesini?"

"GENDERUO!!!" (Genderuo adalah sejenis hantu yang sering muncul diwaktu terbenamnya matahari, biasanya dalam wujud laki-laki)

"SIAPA YANG GENDERUO??"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Abang seharian pergi dengan Boboiboy?" Fang kembali duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Iya, hari ini benar-benar seru" Kaizo menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Fang.

"Kenapa?"

"...tidak ada... _'sepertinya dia anak yang menarik, aku harus mendapatkannya_ "

 **Tbc**

Wait, ada lanjutan lagi!!

Hari ini Kaizo ingin kembali ke luar angkasa, sebelumnya ia meminum kopi di toko tok Aba. Saat ia memperhatikan toko, ia melihat boneka kecil yang tidak asing dimatanya.

"Boboiboy, boneka serigala itu kenapa ada disini?"

"Oh, boneka itu soalnya imut, aku sengaja memilih serigala darimu, karena itu aku bakal jaga boneka itu dengan baik"

"*blush* o, oh...syukurlah ya..."

"Hm? Wajah abang kenapa merah?"

"*blush*ti, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya panas"

 **Tbc**

 ** _QWRJCNAKXIANFCHWTFKFOWNTPWPRTUJNVSAXBB_** **KAIZO BLUSSHH!!!** Aku bisa bayangin betapa imutnya Kaizo kalau blushing, oh my beb-- *pingsan*

Tetap cek takut gelap side story ya!!!


End file.
